


It's Friday again

by bunnysworld



Series: Friday series [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets his tip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Friday again

**Author's Note:**

> Tambear13 fought my mistakes. Everything still in there is up for adoption :)

Merlin sat at the breakfast table, his nose in a book. Arthur poured himself another coffee and heartily bit into his toast.

“So...,” Merlin kept his eyes on his book, “you’re fucking random customers at the workshop.” It wasn’t a question.

Arthur coughed on his coffee. “Who....how...”

“I have my sources.” He looked up and fixed Arthur with an ice cold glare. “You’re aware of the fact that this has consequences, don’t you?”

“I’m...Merlin, this was...” Arthur stuttered.

“I don’t care what it was, Arthur. This is unforgivable and you’ll have to live with what I decide to do.”

Arthur opened his mouth but shut it again when he saw the look on Merlin’s face.

“Now go to work. I expect you to return immediately when I call.” Merlin turned back to his book. 

 

As soon as Arthur had left their apartment, Merlin got busy. He put the breakfast utensils away and changed the sheets. He slid his hand over the dark red satin he had bought especially for this little scene. Dragging the box from the top shelf, he felt a bit nervous. Laying out the things he’d bought online on the nightstand, Merlin imagined what he’d do with every single one.

He took his time to shower and shave before he put on that tight black t-shirt and the leather pants, another acquisition just for this occasion. The soft leather hugged his naked skin and Merlin took a few steps. They didn’t feel half bad! And – as a short turn in front of the mirror showed – his arse looked great in those pants!

The small leather paddle felt a bit strange in his hand. Merlin hit it experimentally against his leg. Ouch, that stings! Rubbing his thigh, he pondered putting on his boots and sticking the paddle in one of them like a riding crop but then decided against it. He didn’t want to fumble with boots later. 

Okay, everything was set, he could make the call now. Merlin pressed the button on his mobile. Arthur answered immediately. 

“Now.” With a smirk, Merlin hung up. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Arthur rushed into the apartment. “Merlin?”

All he found, was a note at the wardrobe. _Get clean and ready._

 

Merlin’s heart was beating wildly when he heard the shower. But he was determined to go through with this. 

Arthur entered the bedroom, towelling his still-damp hair, and stopped in his tracks when he saw the bed and the things on the nightstand. He dropped the towel and cast his eyes down, waiting.

Merlin, who stood at the window, turned slowly and let his eyes wander over the naked man at the other end of the room. For long moments, he said nothing.

“You misbehaved.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You know that fooling around in the workshop isn’t allowed.”

“I know, sir.”

“And yet you did it.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

Merlin tried not to chuckle when he saw Arthur’s dick harden. He took a moment to find his ice cold voice again. “I will have to punish you.”

“Yes, sir.” Arthur’s chest rose and sank faster. 

Sitting down in a chair, Merlin waved Arthur over. “Come here.”

Arthur obeyed immediately and stood before Merlin, his head bowed, his eyes fixed on the ground. 

“I think...a little spanking is in order.” Merlin took a deep breath as he saw Arthur shiver. With a movement of his finger, he ordered Arthur across his lap. 

It was a bit uncomfortable, Arthur was rather heavy lying on his legs, but his arse stuck out and that was all Merlin needed. He resisted the urge to kiss the white flesh before him and took a moment to just look at it, the fine golden hair, the perfect roundness, and after a long moment he let his hand come down on it. 

Arthur yelped and Merlin wasn’t sure if he’d probably hit too hard, but the yelp turned into a low moan as Merlin watched the skin turn pink. Just when Arthur seemed to settle in again, Merlin set the next slap. And then let his hand rain down on Arthur’s arse with no discernible rhythm. 

He felt Arthur’s length pressed against his leg and when he took a pause – damn, his hand hurt! – and watched the soft skin of Arthur’s perfect arse turn even darker pink, Merlin growled as Arthur tried to rub against him. 

“Get up.”

Arthur scrambled to his feet. 

“Did I tell you to do that?” Merlin got up and walked over to the nightstand. 

“What did I do, sir? I’m sorry!”

Smirking, Merlin took one of the black silk scarves and ran it through his fingers. “You know exactly what you just did.”

“I...I’m sorry, sir!”

Merlin walked around Arthur, admiring his work and let the scarf slide over Arthur’s red arse, which immediately drew a hiss from the blond. 

“You’re not a good boy today.” Merlin used the scarf to blindfold Arthur. 

Arthur kept quiet but shivered. 

Fuck, Merlin had never seen him like that before. They’d played with blindfolds and bindings before, but usually it was just good fun. But now Arthur seemed all tense, very aroused, waiting for the next step, anticipating it. 

“Move over to the bed and lie down on your stomach.”

Arthur just nodded and found the two steps towards the bed. Lying down on the red satin, a soft sigh escaped him as he waited for further instructions.

“Hands over your head.” Merlin already held the other black scarf and climbed onto the bed, straddling Arthur’s back, trying not to touch him more than necessary as he tied Arthur’s wrists together and secured them to the headboard.

Then he picked up the paddle and sat on his haunches to the right of Arthur. Carefully he slid the little leather paddle down Arthur’s back, drawing a moan from him. 

“You like the leather, don’t you?”

When Arthur didn’t answer, Merlin slapped his arse with the paddle, just once. 

“Yes! Yes, sir!” came the panted answer. 

“You’re a very bad boy today, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” Arthur wiggled. 

Even though Arthur couldn’t see it, Merlin raised an eyebrow disapprovingly. 

“Get up on your knees.”

He watched Arthur struggle into the position, his head in the pillows, his arse high up in the air. Beautiful. 

For a while, Merlin just caressed Arthur’s skin with the paddle, slid it down his spine again, tapped it against his balls and touched his rock-hard cock with it. 

Arthur was already fighting to hold back, Merlin could see that. His back and shoulders were very tense and he shivered, filthy needy sounds muffled by the pillows. 

“Don’t you dare to come before I allow it!” Merlin hissed. 

“But...” 

A hard slap on the arse with the paddle shut Arthur up. 

That was only the first of several blows. Merlin could hardly believe himself as he found that he enjoyed looking at Arthur’s arse as it turned redder and redder. 

Arthur was panting hard now, struggling against his bindings, leaning into the blows, hissing and moaning. Merlin knew he was very close, fighting to not come before he was told.

Dropping the paddle, Merlin freed his own aching cock and coated it with lube. He positioned himself between Arthur’s knees and just pushed in, his hands on Arthur’s glowing skin, feeling the heat underneath his fingers as Arthur’s body grabbed at him. 

He rolled his hips until he was fully in and then started to pound Arthur’s arse, the leather of his pants slapping against the heated skin with every push in. Merlin clenched his teeth and grunted when he felt his orgasm building. “Now!” He let go and felt Arthur tighten even more around him as he was finally allowed to come. 

Merlin pulled out and rolled to his side. Even though he was breathing hard, he loosened Arthur’s ties and pulled the blindfold off, gathering Arthur up in his arms. 

“Sshhhh,” his voice soft and low now. “I got you.” 

This had been pretty intense, but he didn’t expect the shaky sob from Arthur, nor the tears rolling down his face. 

Merlin kissed the tears. “I’m here, I got you. You did great.” He mumbled reassurances and played with Arthur’s hair while his other hand rubbed Arthur’s back soothingly.

Slowly, Arthur came back to him and grinned. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I’ll be so sore, but...that was the best tip I’ve ever gotten.”


End file.
